Normal
by phoenix14
Summary: heero tries to understand a normal life
1. Default Chapter

Warning: I have found that I don't like the timeline it does not suit my purposes I prefer the idea that the pilots spent more time together. I also interpret the characters as I see fit. Hmm. what else oh yeah I own nothing only the clothes on my back.and according to my parents not even that let the fiction begin I ask for criticism and someone to beta.so if you want to complain about mistakes offer to edit. Also I have an excuse, I churned out three chapters in one night in a flash of creativity while listening to the radio which oddly enough I have no idea what they are playing. it sounds like they are chanting in Latin for the black Sabbath or something.hmm.I don't judge. thought

He always fascinated me. I don't know why. Maybe it was my training. I learned to be logical, and reasonable, he defied everything I was. How can you be perfect when everything you think is displayed on your face? Somehow he managed

When I first met him I would not, could not believe he was who he said he was. Then I figured even genius scientists could screw up. And what a screw up he was. Then I watched him and saw for myself. That was the moment my whole world shattered. All my life I'd been taught things could only be done one way or you were dead. The thought that my existence could have something more than the mere shell I'd been given was a mind-blowing epiphany. When I had seen other people, normal people I had told myself they were doomed.

Even the way he looked defied logic. His hair was about three feet long. What are you going to do with that in hand-to-hand combat? Nor did not blend in. he was  
loud and he dressed like a Roman Catholic priest. That was the first thing you notice about him.

He acted as if he were normal though. As if being a teenaged mercenary was a hackneyed expression. He always tried to do things, get involved with life he would call it. I wouldn't have minded so much but he always tried to include me.

"Heero let's do this."

"Heero let's go here."

"Heero..."

He never gave up I tried ignoring him. I finally just told him to shut up. After a while he gave up. He gave the other pilots more attention. It did not care. One day he asked what I plan to do once the war was over. I responded that there would be nothing to worry about. I would most probably die in the...in fact I had pretty much planned on it. Once there was peace what would I do...I was a soldier. I cannot integrate into society. I cannot go to school, and I cannot get a job. And quit frankly I don't know how to interact with people and haven't even a desire to. What else does that leave?

Technically I do not exist. When the war ends the government will become more organized.

That will probably be the first thing they do clean up the missing identities, the false, and the multiple and attempt to log all those unrecorded births.

I don't even know when was born. I am a weapon when wars end weapons are destroyed, end of discussion. 

He gave me a startled look when I said this. He shook his head and then walked away.

"Duo we have a mission"

"what is it?"

"We have to infiltrate a school; there is an agent with information. This is to be a constant exchange over weeks; we are to take the agent with us when we leave. To aid in this data exchange we are to enter the school as students "

"sounds like fun when do we leave?"

"This is Maxwell Goodings, and Heero Young class, they are exchange students from Japan and will be staying with us. You two may take any empty seat. I'll be your homeroom teacher Ms. Rainer"

Heero sat down in the first free seat he came to. Duo however scoped the room and positioned himself in the back between two girls.


	2. love note

A/n: sorry bout delay hope you enjoy yadda yadda yadda if u want a full author's note read the message I left on my new story "a helping hand" I think it's good stuff if you ask me.read it while your at it Disclaimer: I own nothing Warning: OOC au screw the timeline!

I heard his loud laughter before I even rounded the corner. He always nagged me about the way I treated the other students. However; We were here to do a job not to make friends and as soon as we were finished, we would be leaving..

When I caught sight of him, he was where I expected in the middle of a crowd, which was growing steadily. I took a seat unfortunately for me he was in a cheery mood.

"Hey, Heero!"

"Hey guys, this is my friend Heero." Duo began introductions. Heero did not even pretend to pay attention.

"He's just a little shy, as soon as you get to know him he's alright." Duo then continued to make jokes and be friendly with the group. One girl in particular seperated herself from the group and attempted to be friendly.

"Hi, my names Marisa. You are in my math class. It's nice to finally meet you face to face." Heero merely regarded her in a cold manner. Undaunted the girl proceeded.

"So what do you so for fun?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on I'm sure you do something" at this she giggled and tossed her hair abou ther shoulders.

Heero felt t that unless he gave the girl an answer she would persist

"I work on computers"

"Oh really build or program?"

"Program"

"That's so cool do have anything you've designed with you," she said motioning toward the his laptop case nearby"

"No" I replied switching the case to the arm furthest from the girl.

"Oh" she looked disappointed.

"Maybe some other time?"

Heero did not even answer then the bell rang everyone took a seat at their desk.

For the next few days, Marisa accosted Heero whenever she saw him, attempting to make conversation and learn more about the boy. She even sat at his lunch table. Heero would not have minded so much because he was used to Duo. However, sometimes he caught her looking at him with this strange faint smile on her lips. This sometimes unnerved Heero.

One morning when Heero went to his locker to retrieve his books a pink envelope fell out. He was about to crumple it up thinking someone had made a mistake when he noticed his name was clearly name marked on it. Ripping it open scrawly handwriting was revealed to him.

Heero, I know you are shy. But, I really like you. I feel as if we have so much in common. When I look into your eyes I feel as if there is so much more to you, a part of you no one else has ever seen. I believe that I could help you open up more. I also feel that whenever I am around I can be more like myself. Please meet me under the oak tree in the courtyard after school. -Marisa

Heero remained frozen for a few moments trying to comprehend what was in his hand but failing repeatedly.

All day Heero thought about what he would say. AT first he thought about not making an appearance at all then there was no doubt in his mind that he would meet her. If not questions would linger in the girls mind, and Heero wanted to be thorough in his rejection.

When the final bell rang he did not even stop to replace his books and get his backpack but went straight to the courtyard.

There she sat. she leapt to her feet when I approached, and her face positively lit up.

"I knew you'd come" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"no"

"what?"

"I do not care for you."  
"oh.." her eyes began to water. "we can still be friends though can't we.I m-mean like we were before."  
"no...we were never friends...I do not care for you in any way. I never initiated any sort of bond between the two of us. Unfortunately you misinterpreted my silence, and tolerance as agreement and acknowledgement."  
Tears flowed freely now.

My body did not even register the blow to my right cheek. She quickly gathered her books and ran off.

I turned around to return to my locker but instead came face to face with a pair of enraged violet .

"what you just did' He ground out tersely. "has got to be/ one of the most cruel and callous thing s I have ever seen. If she did not hit you I probably would have."

"I did nothing wrong. Everything I stated was factual, and besides this is better than letting her walk about with her head in the clouds hoping for what will never happen."


	3. Duo POV

A/N I'm sorry I died bows head. School combined with too many ideas in head. Shall try to end and continue as many as possible.

I understand the whole war machine thing; shove aside emotions to get the job done.

It's like that dark side that everyone has. The one that isn't sorry your grandmother died because she was a bitch anyway, that was Heero magnified and personified.

I try to show the guy compassion so he knows what it is when it slaps him in the face. Quatre does too. I mean even if you're trained to be a weapon and none other. You think by osmosis or something you can learn a lil something. And pick up on this or that. I mean good God how can you proceed through a world for 15 years untouched no one can do that...well that was what I thought at least. ...

But one thing I don't understand is how on god's green earth of his black universe for that matter was he supposed to blend in. I know that he has to be an awesome pilot and he has the ability to run about a facility causing havoc. But what about infiltration of if he had to lay low. He was the poster child for terrorist activity. Waving a flag that says something ain't quite right here.

I don' t know what was going through the idiots head who trained or should I say programmed him

I try to be jovial because God knows some one has to be around all these nuts. That and you can't tell me blowing shit up isn't fun.

I mean even though I kill for a living I've got to get all the sick jollies I can before I die, because ya never know when that'll be.

We had been assigned to enter some school and play students. Hey, I was waiting for the party to get started. Girls, underage drinking, and of course parties.

The first day wasn't that bad I got alot of chicks... hey I knew I was a looker. Let's not be dense here you can be attractive, know it, and not be an ass.

Yuy even got some attention, Lord knows though that the second he opens his mouth it's all going to hell. Though some women dig the whole crazed arsonist look.

Now it would only help if he noticed this fact.

Oh screw it let him wallow in his lil "must do mission and get out" mentality I was here to have fun. The whole re-live childhood crap. A few stories for the grand kiddies that didn't have the ending. "...And then I shot him and ran."

I should have been a little concerned. I knew this one chick was really into Heero. She defiantly liked the silent, brooding, dark-thoughts type. She stuck around and tried to be friendly. Now, I know folks every one is thinking "Hey, borderline creepy."

But you have to understand some of Heero's actions can be interpreted as other than antisocial. And social path-like. Ok, ok I had a hard time saying that with a straight face. Want me to try again ...no ok...

So she tried to quote "bring him out of his shell." She was using a very good approach asked about his interests. Showed an interest in his weird hobbies and even asked intelligent questions.

Alas. Her only mistake was choosing Yuy.

One lovely day... hey I'm the one telling this story don't like the beginning don't read...as I was saying one lovely day as I rounded the corner to go harass Heero at his locker something different happened. Now I tell you because of this whole lack of emotion thing Heero is tres predictable. Shrugs oh well this time when he opened his pristine locker something tumbled out. And to add to my surprise t'was a pink envelope. He tore it open efficiently and proceeded to read. Afterwards he continued about his business.

Now I was a bit curious but hey, I'm not noisy as much as people like to swear I am.

At the end of the day, Heero was nowhere to be found at his locker.

When I saw this my poor heart nearly chocked on its blood. O, I mean Heero was not going according to play. Now my curiosity was roused. Waking about the schoolyard. I saw him walking off somewhere very intently.

I followed. He paused at a large tree. There none other than his number one worshipper met him. This is when I got little worried.

That's also when the shit hits the fan.

In what had to be the coldest display of, I've ever seen not only did he rebuke the girl but also he dug his heel into her heart.

Once the war was over Q would have to send money out to pay for her therapy.

That type of interacting was what turned chicks gay.

As she ran off, I stepped forward.


End file.
